Hetadescendientes
by xjapan
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que los hijos de nuestros queridos países entren a la escuela y es turno de Amelia Wang de que tome su lugar en el consejo estudiantil pero ella ha decidido algo descabellado darle una oportunidad a los hijos de los 2p ¿sera esta la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo o estas malvadas personificaciones aprovecharan la oportunidad para la dominación mundial?
1. Chapter 1

Hetadesecendientes

Prologo

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno este fic se me ocurrió después de ver la película descendientes de disney y bueno después de mucho pensar salió esto tratare de actualizar cada semana bueno he aquí un pequeño prologo de quienes serian quienes

Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a Hidekas Himaruya

Se acercaba el día de la graduación de gakuen y por lo tanto la selección de presidente escolar y Amelía Wang había ganado y su primer decreto fue...

Darle la oportunidad a los hijos de los 2p

¿que pasara con esto ahora?

Hetadecendientes :

Amelía : hija de Lin Shun Wang y Bridgit Bonefoy ( Macau y Monaco)

Xiang li : hijo de Xiang Wang y Anabelle Stilson ( Hong Kong y Nyo Islandia)

Madyson : hija de Matew Williams y Mei Wang ( Canadá y Taiwan)

Yekaterina : hija de Nikolai Arlovska e Im Soo Jin ( Nyo Belarús y Nyo Corea)

Raisuke : hijo de Kiku Honda y Lucia Rivera Carreiro ( Japón y México del norte )

Raj : hijo de Apachai Opachai y Rawa Kirkland ( Tailandia y Nyo India)

Ana : Hija de Carlos Fernández y Kim Li ( Cuba y Vietnam)

Dimitri : hijo de Yao Wang y Anya Braginskaya (China y Nyo Rusia)

Gretchen :hija de Ludwing Bieldmitch y Felicia Vargas ( Alemania y Nyo Italia )

Angelo : hijo de Lovino Vargas y Leila Bonefoy ( Romano y Seycheles)

Isabel :hija de Antonio Fernández Carreiro y Emma Herstnon ( España y Bélgica)

Jane : hija de Alfred F Jones y Adela Rivera ( América y México del Sur)

Pierre : hijo de Francis Bonefoy y Alice Kirkland ( Francia y Nyo Inglaterra)

Daniel :hijo de Roderich y Elizabeta ( Austria y Hungria)

Guido : hijo de Luciana Vargas y Lutz Bieldmitch ( 2p Nyo Italia y 2p Alemania)

Marian : hija de Flavio Vargas y Monique Bonefoy ( 2p Romano y 2p Seycheles)

Ernesto :hijo de Andrés Fernández Carreiro y Diana Hervtson ( 2p España y 2p Bélgica)

Akane : hija de Kuro Honda y Verónica Rivera ( 2p Japón y 2p México del norte)

Bien esperó que les agrade la idea nos leemos en el primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo uno

Una noticia desagradable

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a Zidenka Fire y Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh por los revews y el apoyo bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero les guste

Pov Guido:

Hace 20 años Monaco se caso con Macau hubo una fiesta y toda la cosa, invitaron a cuantas naciones eran cercanas a ellos pero ... En vez de luna de miel se aliaron con otras naciones y junto con el magic trio encerraron a los 2p y toda la gente interesante en la isla de los perdidos ahí vivo yo sin WiFi ni televisión prácticamente ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. Pero esto pronto cambiaría

¿Conocen la historia del mafioso que se enamoro de una princesa y cambiaron al mundo? ¿no? Bien es porque no ha sido contada todavía

Mi nombre es Guido Bieldmitsh soy hijo de Luciana Vargas y Lutz Bieldmitch junto con mi prima Marian quien es hija de Flavio Vargas y Monique Bonefoy vivimos aquí en esta isla tenemos muy pocos aliados entre ellos Akane Honda y Ernesto Fernández Carreiro

Hoy iremos a casa de mi madre no se que querrá decirnos pero debe ser importante

Mientras

Punto de vista de la autora:

Amelía Wang una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules estaba bastante pensativa después de aquella sugerencia ella bien sabía que sus padres la apoyarían pero sus compañeros no estaban tan seguros

—¿crees que existen las segundas oportunidades Riosuke? — pregunta la chica confundida a su primo un muchacho de rasgos orientales pero a la vez latinos el era hijo de Japón y México del norte

— bueno oto san dice que todos merecemos una oportunidad, a decir verdad tanto el como oka san han pasado por muchas cosas entre ellas estuvieron en bandos distintos en la segunda guerra mundial y por suerte las cosas han ido bastante bien para ellos y el resto de las naciones — responde este con tranquilidad — ellos también nos apoyaran con esto

— es una lástima que no todos piensen así — la verdad era que la gran mayoría pensaba que era una locura una vez villano siempre villano ¿ no es así?

Mientras en otro lugar

Pov Guido:

Ya en casa de mi madre ella nos esperaba impaciente parecía que quería decirnos algo importante

—hasta que llegan los estábamos esperando — umm es mi madre pero a veces no la soporto — pero se los paso porque imagino que estaban haciendo el mal, bueno vayamos al grano ustedes cuatro han sido seleccionados para cumplir el decreto de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia de naciones ustedes irán a Gakuen

—¿Che palle que fue lo que dijiste? — pregunte sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

— no estas hablando en serio ¿o sí? — pregunto Marian

— esto debe ser una cruel y sucia mentira — dijo Ernesto

Akane no hizo ningún comentario solo se quedó callada observando a mi madre con sus ojos rojos , conozco a mi mama y nada de lo que dijéramos haría que cambiara de parecer

— silencio no solo eso irán por una razón quiero que me traigan la varita de Inglaterra y el libro de Noruega con ellos abrirán el portal y nosotros emergeremos para poder vengarnos de los países del primer universo y dominar ambas dimensiones de una vez por todas jaja jaja jaja

Al escuchar las palabras de mi madre mi rulo empezó a tintinar de desagrado sabia que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar pero como dije de que mi madre se encapricha con algo no lo suelta hasta que lo consigue

En ese momento escuchamos el ruido del motor se trataba de una limosina que nos llevaría hasta el instituto ahí nos amontonamos y abordamos el vehículo que nos llevaría a la que sería la peor pesadilla de nuestras vidas el instituto Gakuen

Crusamos el camino que nos llevaría a la escuela

—¿disculpe cuanto tiempo falta y para que sirven estos botones?— pregunto Marina con curiosidad

— no falta mucho y este botón sirve para esto — dijo presionando el botón y cerrando la compuerta

— tsundere , me agrada — comento

Al llegar vimos un enorme cartel que decía bienvenidos a Gakuen etc etc etc , en la puerta se encontraban Inglaterra junto con Amalia Wang y otras personas a las que les restare importancia

— jóvenes — dijo Inglaterra con autoridad — dejen eso como estaba, bien mi nombre es Alice Kirkland la representación de Inglaterra y la directora

— bonguir ni hao mi nombre es Amelía Wang encantada a mm...

— Guido , Guido Bieldmitsh el gusto es mío princesa de de diamantes

—¿disculpa?

— eres hija de Macau y Monaco ¿no? El rey de espadas y la reina de corazones por lo tanto tu eres la princesa de diamantes

Punto de vista de la autora:

La chica se sonrojó a mas no poder por aquel comentario mientras el joven que la acompañaba le dirigió una mirada acesina al italo-alemán

— hola mucho gusto — dijo sarcástico — mi nombre es Daniel Hevendari (no se como se apehida Austria) el hijo de Austria y Hungria y... Su novio

Eso último dejo un poco paralizado al chico pero no le tomo importancia , ambos se fulminaban con la mirada sin razón aparente hasta que Amelía los calmo

— chicos vengan conmigo les mostrare sus habitaciones

Definitivamente este seria un largo día para los hijos de los 2p

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente

¿revews?


	3. Chapter 3

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo dos

Bienvenidos a Gakuen

Hola ¿como están? esper que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos de este fanfic antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Zidenka Fire ,Julchen Awesome Bieldmiths y Lobeznus Hispanus por su apoyo y los reweis espero les guste

Punto de vista de la autora

Después de aquel incidente comenzaron el tour por la escuela mientras Inglaterra les mostraba el instituto, sin saber porque Guido no dejaba de mirar a Amelía cosa que hacia enfadar a Daniel de celos

— hem ¿disculpen aquí hay ustedes saben magia?— pregunta Guido con curiosidad

— La verdadera magia esta en los libros — responde Inglaterra con seriedad

— lo que quiere decir la directora Kirkland es que ya casi no se usa la magia aquí la mayoría del tiempo somos cómo simples mortales —respondio Amelía con tranquilidad

— ya veo a mm ¿ donde están nuestros cuartos?— pregunto

— Dimitri y Xiang Li se los mostrarán — responde Daniel tratando de ser cortes

Justo después de eso aparecen dos jóvenes de razgos orientales el mayor tiene el cabello rubio y ojos cafés mientras que el mas joven tiene cabellos castaños y ojos morados, ellos eran Dimitri el hijo de Rusia y China y Xiang Li hijo de Hong Kong e Islandia

—privet soy Dimitri Wang hijo de Anya Braginskaya y Yao Wang osea China y Rusia yo soy encargado de la información aru— dijo el muchacho presentándose

— nihao soy Xiang Li hijo de Hong Kong e Islandia ustedes saben los cinco nórdicos Suecia Finlandia Islandia Dinamarca ...— en ese momento es interrumpido por el mayor ya que se estaba presentando con todos en especial con Marian

— bongiorno , soy Marian hija de Flavio Vargas y Monique Bonefoy — dijo la italo seychelence con una sonrisa — esta escuela es tan a la moda

— emm bien chicos muestren les sus habitación Amelía la directora y yo tenemos cosas que hacer — dice Daniel con seriedad y tomando a Amelía de la mano

— bueno, bienvenidos cualquier cosa...

— pueden pedírsela a Dimitri o a Xiang Li Ame linda debemos irnos — dice el castaño dándole a entender a Guido que los villanos nunca se quedan con la chica bonita ¿o si?

— bien los alcanzare luego — dijo Xian Li quien se queda pensativo — umm vamos a ver Islandia ,Suecia , Finlandia ,Dinamarca y ... ¿ quien falta?

— Noruega — dice Ernesto antes de irse

Mas tarde

— chicas esta es su habitación aru aquí están sus horarios de clases y cualquier cosa que pidan aquí estamos ¿da?— dice Dimitri con una sonrisa

—gratzie ragazzo — dijo Marian haciendo que el euroasiático se sonrojara un poco

Mas tarde cúando se va las chicas miran a su alrededor no era algo a lo que estaban acostumbradas al menos no Akane

— este lugar es es ...

— asqueroso — dijo Akane con seriedad

— umm cierto demasiada luz

— bien cerremos las cortinas y asunto arreglado.

Mientras con los chicos

— eh Guido este juego es genial — decía Ernesto juegando un videojuego de nintendo wii tráducido en España mientras que Guido solo se dedicaba a ignorarlo

— chicos ¿ podemos pasar ?

— esperamos no haberlos incomodarlos Guido san

— no , Akane u mm bien recuerden a lo que venimos recuerden que venimos a demostrar que sino viles , despiadados y crueles como nuestros padres ya saben lo que hay que hacer

— bien, — Marian saco un espejo dado por Olivia Kirkland osea 2p Inglaterra — espejo Mágico ubica la varita de Inglaterra oh ahí esta

— he esta demasiado cerca ¿no crees?

— oh cierto alejalo , no tanto che palle creo que lo halle claro el museo de historia de nueva york debemos ir

— bien esto sera mas fácil de lo que creí

En ese momento ve que tocan la puerta y esconde el espejo al igual que la laptop que Ernesto había robado una vez que la escondieron Guido abre la puerta se trataba de Amelía quien venía acompañada de Riosuke y otra chica se trataba de Gretchen la hija de Italia y Alemania

— hola solo quería saber si estaban bien y disculparme por el comportamiento de Daniel hace un rato — dijo ella algo apenada

— no hay problema princesa ¿y quienes son tus amigos?

— hola konishiwa mi nombre es Ryosuke Honda soy hijo de México del norte y Japón — se presenta el chico con una sonrisa mientras Akane se queda paralizada al conocer al hijo de las contra partes de sus padres

— Gutentaj vee yo soy Gretchen hija de Italia y Alemania oye tus padres son los 2p de los mios ¿verdad?

— a mm si pero...

— no hay problema mi mama dice que hay que hacer pasta y no guerra creo que seremos buenos amigos veee — dice la chica rubia que al parecer había heredado el carácter amable de su madre

— bueno yo ...

— tranquilos los dejaremos descansar cualquier cosa mi habitación es la del ala oeste y la de Gretchen chan esta en la planta alta — dijo Riosuke

Al ver que se fueron se alistaron para ir en busca de la varita mágica de Inglaterra y el libro de Noruega pero al llegar al museo ven algo que los hace pensar eran las estatuas de sus padres.

¿que pasara ahora?.

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado prometo que el próximo sera mas largo nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Hetadescendientes

Capítulo tres

Tan malo como yo

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh por su apoyo y correcciones este capitulo va dedicado a ella espero les guste

Pov Guido

Al llegar al museo de historia me quede congelado por unos instantes al ver la estatua de mi padre y madre en ese lugar me pareció escucharla

— _mirate mira me no se quien ser madre , ¿esta bien esta mal? Ser ladrón en la noche madre—_ preguntaba a la estatua como si estuviera ahí _— dime que hacer_

En ese momento me parecio oír su voz _**— yo también fui como tu mi niño ligeramente insegura discutía con mi abuelo creía que era madura pero deje aun lado el corazón y use la cabeza creo que es tiempo de que aprendas lo que mi querido anciano abuelo decía**_ — de pronto la estatua se empezó a mover _ **— ¿no quieres ser malo como yo? ¿no quieres ser tacaño? ¿no quieres que hacer daño sea tu rutina diaria? Bueno puedes pasarte la vida asistiendo a los pobres pero cuando eres malo haces menos y haces mas —**_ no supe como responder por un momento pensé que no podía pero después volví a recordar sus palabras y la misión que me encomendó _ **— ¿no quieres ser despiadado y loco? ¿no quieres ser bueno en ser malo? He intentado toda mi vida hacer lo peor que puedo construyendo un plan maestro ahora es tiempo de que tu querido tomes tu lugar prometeme que intentaras ser una absoluta desgracia—**_ después comenzó a acercarse como si estuviera realmente cerca — _ **¿no quieres ser malo como yo? ¿no quieres ser cruel? ¿no quieres ser desagradable despiadado y genial? Cuando tomes la varita comenzara tu reinado ¿quien quiere ser un rey malvado y sin un saco de remordimiento? ¿no quieres ser despiadado y cruel? ¿no quieres ser el dedo que lame el mal que esta en los huesos?**_

No supe como responder por un lado quería y sabía que podía ser tan malo como ella pero por otro no estaba muy seguro, pronto volvio a mirarme esta vez un poco mas sería **—** _ **esto no es para que reflexionemos , esto ya estaba predeterminado, tu y yo podremos gobernar juntos , recuperar la libertad y ser gobernantes fuertes y potentes , hijo escuchame ayuda me une te a mi**_ — dijo mirándome nuevamente

— _**¿no te gustaría cantar? —**_ pregunte

 _ **Vamos a ser malos es verdad nunca pensaremos dos veces —**_ canto sonriendo — _**y seremos rencorosos**_

— _**si rencorosos**_ — respondi con entusiasmo _**— eso es bueno**_

— _**en tan solo una o dos horas nuestro futuro estará asegurado**_ — canto ella _ **esta vez madre e hijo irán a fuera de gira , si quieres ser malo agradece a su buena estrella por que eres el hombre que nació como hijo de la reina malvada tan malo como yo**_ — término de cantar y después ambos empezamos a reír histéricamente hasta que Ernesto interrumpió mis pensamientos

— he Guido la hemos encontrado — dijo el y si ahí estaba la varita de Inglaterra — que esperamos tomemosla — pero al intentar tomarla se ekectrocuto la mano y la alarma del museo comenzó a sonar

— mira lo que has hecho idiota debemos irnos — salimos corriendo antes de que nos vieran

Al día siguiente

— bien jóvenes — si ustedes ven una varita mágica ¿ que harían? A : hacer un hechizo B: huir o C: entregarla a las autoridades — preguntó la representación de Francia con su clásica sonrisa

— entregarla a las autoridades — respondi con simpleza

— muy bien Guido — ahora si ustedes ven un espejo mágico ¿que hacen ? A: se miran en el B: lo destruyen o C: lo ignoran

Akane había levantado la mano pero Ernesto le gano la pregunta ella furiosa se lanzo sobre el hubiera sido divertido de no ser porque Francia los separo

— que tal si utilizan esa energía en el equipo de fútbol — dijo mientras ambos salían resignados del aula en ese momento se acerco una chica castaña de dos coletas cargando un ridículo oso de peluche

— um tío Francis ¿ellos quienes son?

— mon petit ellos son los chicos nuevos que Amy trajo de la isla de los perdidos , chicos ella es Madyson Williams hija de Canadá y Taiwan

"Si definitivamente sin chiste" pensé pero ella quizás sea la llave para llegar a la varita de Inglaterra

Mas tarde

Le pedí a Marian que se a ercara a ella en el tocador y comenzara a manipularla como solo ella sabia hacerlo

Pov Marian

— bonguiorno ¿como estas? — pregunte con una sonrisa la chica solo me miro temerosa — tranquila yo no soy como mis padres sabes soy hija de 2p Seycheles y 2p Romano y debo decirte que la hija de 2p Canadá te envidiaría lastima que muy pocos te notan que poca fabulosidad — le decía

—ummm... Merci pero mama dice que no me ven quienes no merecen verme — dijo aun temblando

— vamos querida , siendo sobrina de Francia puedes conseguir lo que quieras ¿no?

— mi tía Alice es un poco gruñona y además Amelía Jane Raj y Angelo también lo son —

— ya veo se quienes son la hija de Macau y Monaco la hija de Estados Unidos y México del sur el hijo de Tailamdia y la India y el hijo de Romano y Seycheles pero dejame decirte queridita que ellos no necesitan tanta ayuda como tu piensalo — dije descaradamente dejando a la pobre chica pensativa

Mientras

Pov Amelía

Es una fortuna que ellos se hayan comenzado a adaptar se que al principio parecía descabellado pero estoy segura de que todo cambiara para bien

Flashback

Se acercaba el primer día de clases la servidumbre de la casa me ayudaba a alistarme en ese momento aparecieron mis padres

— pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí ¿Amelia eres tu? estas preciosa

— gracias padre

— cariño esta decisión que tomaras es importante

— lo se madre y de hecho ya he tomado una decisión he decidido darle una oportunidad a los chicos de la isla Ryosuke ya lo sabe y dice que sus padres lo apoyan

Mama por poco se desmaya y papa cambio la sonrisa de su rostro por una expresión de incredulidad pero yo se que si estuviera en mi lugar el habría hecho lo mismo

—cariño ¿ estas segura de esta decisión?

— si padre creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

— ¿ quienes son sus padres ?

— bueno madre a mm son ... 2p España, 2p Bélgica, 2p Romano 2p Seycheles 2p Japón 2p Norte 2p Alemania y 2p Italia

—¿ estas bromeando verdad? 2p Norte y 2p Italia son las peores de todas no sabes lo que son capaces de hacer

— madre ellas no vendrán además ellos son inocentes

Por suerte logre que me apoyaran se que todo saldrá bien

Hola hasta aquí el tercer capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo cuatro

Manipulación y un nuevo comienzo

Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh por su apoyo espero les guste

Punto de vista de la autora

Akane y Ernesto habían llegado con cara de pocos amigos al campo de juego ahí estaba China como entrenador cosa que complico mas la situación

—bien aru veamos que es lo que ustedes dos pueden hacer — dijo China para colocarlos a ambos en el equipo Ernesto logro hacer una gran jugada lo cual lo coloco de inmediato en el equipo — muy bien aru estas dentro

—si lo conseguí — dijo el chico con entusiasmo

— bien niña ¿tu que puedes hacer? — Akane intento acoplarse pero terminó tropesandose para desesperación del chino y burla de Ernesto — tu puedes jugar tenis aru

Akane pus cara de pocos amigo así que Riosuke Amelía y Gretchen decidieron interferir — nosotros la ayudaremos a practicar tío Yao

—¿estas seguro Riosuke?

—hai si ella quiere

— se los agradezco Riosuke san

Mas tarde

—veee ¿estas lista Akane ? — pregunto Gretchen con alegría

—si Gretchen san , lo estoy

Durante la práctica había mejorado bastante pero hubo algo que la interrumpio Pochi el perro mascota de Riosuke comenzó a corretear la

—KYAAA TASKETE — grito Akane desesperada

—¿que sucede? Dijo Amelia con preocupación corriendo hacia ella

— QUIERE COMERME — grito desesperada

— Pochi ven aquí — dijo Riosuke tratado de atraer a su mascota — Pochi no quiere comerte Akane chan solo quiere jugar

—¿estas seguro? Es una bestia peluda con colmillos y...

— veee ¿quien te dijo eso?

— mi madre

— ya veo 2p Norte la contra parte de mi mama no quiero ser grosero pero esta en un error ven te lo mostrare

— esta bien — la mexicojaponesa se acerco y Roisuke le dio al can en sus manos para su sorpresa le pareció muy lindo y esponjoso — kami sama es tan esponjoso que ...

— esta bien los dejaremos solos para que se conoscan

— hai los alcanzaremos después

Mientras

En la clase de química que era impartida por Rumania se encontraban Marian y Dimitri haciendo un trabajo en equipo o bueno eso intentaban

— Dimitri ¿quien es el? — pregunto la chica sonriente

—ahh el es Pierre el hijo de Francia e Inglaterra se cree un conquistador aru pero le falta mucho — dijo el euroasiático con cara de pocos amigos

— yo creó.. Que le sobra — dijo ella acercándose

— kol kol kol kol kol kol

—Marian ¿podras resolver este ejercicio — pregunto Rumania con autoridad

— oh si claro espejo espejo ayudame perfavore — solo así logro resolver el problema de química cosa que llamo la atención del franco inglés y le dio un recado que decía lo siguiente

 _Te espero en el jardín en diez minutos_

 _Pierre_

La chica dio un grito de felicidad y llego al lugar donde el joven la esperaba

—hello , lo que hiciste fue impresionante los nerds se enamoraran de ti

— ay no en realidad use esto —dijo mostrando su espejo

— _ya_ veo a ver espejo espejo ¿quien es el más bello?

— jaja no funciona contigo

—bien , ¿podriad ayudarme con mi tarea ? — dijo dándole su mochila — te veré después mon cherie

— claro ciao

Mas tarde

Los chicos escuchan que tocan la puerta y al abrirla se encuentran con una chica de cabello negro y tez blanca ella es Jane la hija de Estados Unidos y México del Sur

—hello the heroine is here wellñ im Jane Estados Unidos y México del Sur son mis papas , bien como sea se que nos odias y que eres malo pero me gusto lo que hicieron con el cabello de Mady y ¿podriam ayudarme con el mio?

—¿ porque habría de ayudarte ? — pregunto Guido

— te pagaré 50dolares

— hecho necesito comprar más material ,umm bien creo que te hace falta un corte ¿como lo quieres tezozo?— dijo Marian

—cool como el de Akane

— si con puntas abiertas bien aquí vamos castizo con rizos haz de este cabello un cabello bello

En ese momento el cabello de Jane se alarga y esta queda impresionada — wow it is perfec solo falta algo — en ese momento rompe su falda — ya estoy cool

En ese momento Madison la ve y terminó imitándola — oh muy good ¿que hice? Papa va a castigarme

Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban

 _Hola hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo cinco

El hechizo de amor

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Zidenka Fire y Julchen Awesome Bieldmith por su apoyo esperó les guste el capitulo de hoy

Los días habían pasado y los jóvenes se habían logrado adaptar a la escuela a tal grado de que se habían ganado el aprecio de todos en la escuela o al menos Guido Marian y Akane lo habían logrado

—¿te estas adaptando Akane chan? — pregunto Riosuke

—hai Riosuke san digame ¿como son sus padres? Quiero decir ¿es fácil hablar con ellos o son de esos adictos al trabajo que dicen hablaremos luego cielo? Pero jamás lo hacen

—bueno mis padres son geniales sin duda alguna es fácil conversar con ellos siempre he tenido su apoyo — le dijo sonriendo

— ya veo

Mientras

—oh no olvide hacer la tarea de Pierre — dijo Marian terriblemente preocupada

—calmate che palle ni que fuera para tanto — le respondió Guido con molestia saliendo de la habitación ahí se encontró con Amelía que se veía bastante molesta

— princesa ciao — saludo cambiando su semblante

—ni hao Guido ¿se han adaptado a la escuela?

— ammm si aunque bueno ha sido un poco complicado a mm pero tu pareces molesta ¿estas bien?

— eh si , es solo que Daniel me hizo enfadar a decir verdad creía que me apoyaría pero ya veo que no

—jum ya veo princesa amm bueno no se que decir eres alguien muy especial y si no puede ver eso no te merece

—xie xie eres un buen amigo Guido

—amm si gratzie

Al día siguiente

—bien Ernesto es importante que tu e Isabel trabajen juntos en las jugadas aru — le decía Yao al español con seguridad

—vale ¿que piensas tu? — pregunto con su seriedad acostumbrada

Isabel , una chica rubia de ojos verdes y piel morena muy sonriente solo se dedicaba a observarlo con una sonrisa pero la seriedad del chico le parecía muy aburrida y claro al ser hija de España y Bélgica trato de alegrarle el día

—vale pero quita esa cara chaval fusosososososo

—amm claro "definitivamente esta es hija de 1p España"

Pero no todo fue tan bien ya que a Yekaterina una joven de razgos orientales y a la vez soviéticos no le agradaba para nada la situación que se estaba dando en especial con sus primos si amigos ella era la hija de Bielorusia y Corea por lo cual heredo el carácter sobre protector de sus padres

—ummm definitivamente esa chica no me agrada para nada da ze — replico la chica molesta

—tranquila aru no son tan malos trata de no asustarlos ¿da? — dijo Dimitri tratando de tranquilizarla

—Dimitri tiene razón aunque he visto que Pierre le ha sacado provecho o algo así —comento Xiang Li con su monotonía acostumbrada

— ya veo sera mejor que le advierta a Marian aru —respondio Dimitri con seriedad

Tan preocupada estaba la chica por la situación que se atrevió a delatarla ya que la descubrió usando su espejo mágico cosa que hizo enfadar a Rumania y estuvo a punto de reprobarla

—por favor señor Rumania de me otra oportunidad

—esta bien si logras pasar este examen sin usar el espejo te pasare el semestre

— gratzie , bien demostrare que soy más que una cara bonita — dijo decidida

Mas tarde

—Marian espera aru — dijo Dimitri tratando de alcanzarla

—ciao Dimitri ¿como estas?

—amm bien aru oye puedo ayudarte a estudiar aru

—¿enserio? Gratzie ragazzo — dijo esta dándole un abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar

Después

—vale chavales como veréis dentro de poco celebraremos el día de la familia en nuestra escuela y debido a que vuestros padres no pueden venir a mm...m ... Por la distancia hemos inventado una forma de contactarles — dijo España con una sonrisa mientras encendía el aparato donde los 2p se pudieran contactar con sus hijos

—¿ya esta encendido? Che palle odio estos aparatos electrónicos —decia Luciana molesta

—no te enfades esa no es manera de agradecer que nos hagan el favor de contactarlos eso es tan fuera de moda hermanita — decía Flavio tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana

—vaya ya era hora — dijo Verónica ya bastante irritada mientras Kuro trataba de calmarla

—ciao cariño es papi — decía Flavio con una sonrisa a su hija

—hijo ¿cuanto tiene que esperar mami para verte? — decía Luciana tratando de disimular su impaciencia

—promto madre a mm el viernes — respondió Guido un poco nervioso

—y ¿podemos saber porqué tanto tiempo? — pregunto Andrés

—ammm son las reglas aquí — trato de calmar Ernesto

—bien que sea pronto porque ya quiero poner mis manos sobre... Digo alrededor de ti mi pequeña hija — decía Verónica también tratando de disimular

— hai comprendo tu sentir madre — respondió Akane

—¿Akane que demonios traes en los brazos? — pregunto Kuró un poco molesto al ver que su hija traía a Pochi en los brazos

—es una mascota dejenme tranquila — respondió un poco irritada

— eres una... — Kuró trato de tranquilizar a su esposa ya que sabia que era capaz incluso de golpear a su hija

—vaya os ha salido brava — dijo Andrés en tono burlón cosa que hizo enfadar a su hermana y empezaron a discutir

—YA BASTA —grito Ernesto apagando el monitor

—yo... Lo lamento chavales — dijo España bastante apenado

— no importa gracias por la sorpresa — respondió Ernesto ante la mirada confundida de Antonio

—¿crees que se enfaden si no lo logramos? — pregunto Akane preocupada

—no de hecho creo que estarán orgullosos de nuestro esfuerzo — respondió Guido tratando de calmarla

— ¿en serio? — pregunto Ernesto

—no creo que nos van a destrozar

Mas tarde

—vale ¿estas seguro de esto?

—bueno la princesa es linda además si la tenemos de nuestro lado cumpliremos con el encargo

En ese momento aparecen Riosuke y Jane en la cocina sin que Guido y los demás pudieran esconder la posion

—hello ¿que preparan?

— a mm un postre ¿verdad muchachos?

— dejenme ver

—Riosuke kun no lo pruebe ay ya lo probo

— deja me ver si funciona ciao Riosuke soy Marian

—hola konishiwa amm les faltan chispas

—¿chispas?

—yes chispas de chocolate ¿what sus mamas no les hacían galletas con chispas de chocolate? Vaya y yo que creí que hasta los 2p querían a sus hijos

— SUR CUIDA TUS PALABRAS

—What Nort ¿que dije?

—no importa

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo seis

Ridículo

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerle a Julchen Awesome Bieldmiths por su comentario bien aquí esta el capitulo seis espero les guste

— bien ya que se han marchado debemos preparar todo recuerden somos villanos y eso nunca va a cambiar

Al día siguiente

—princesa espera —dijo el castaño tratando de alcanzarla

—nihao Guido , ¿como estas?— saludo ella con una sonrisa

—amm bien oye quiero darte esto por agradecimiento por recibirnos aquí

— no tienes que agradecer Guido se ven geniales xie xie — dice comiéndose la galleta

—¿y como te sientes? — pregunto a la espectativa

—yo... Yo ... No se

—lo preguntó porqué yo siento que quiero cantar tu nombre AMELIA

La chica se pone roja como un tomate y le tapa la boca soltando una leve risita en ese momento ven que se acerca Jane junto con Isabel y Madyson

—hello hey todas nos enteramos y queremos que nos arregles el cabello — dijo la México estadounidense con una sonrisa mientras que el italo alemán no tiene otra opción y resignado les cumple su deseo

—vaya esta muy guay gracias os veré en el partido fusosososo — dijo Isabel yéndose feliz de la vida

Mas tarde

El partido acababa de comenzar los equipos estaban empatados cero a cero cosa que ya empezó a desesperar al entrenador chino y decide hacer cambios en la alineación enviando a Xiang Li a la banca y diciéndole a Ernesto que se prepare para entrar al campo

—vale ¿lista Akane?

—no estoy segura Ernesto san

— oh vamos es ahora o nunca

—bien si tu lo dices

En ese momento entran al campo junto con Riosuke Amelia e Isabel cada uno conocía la alineación de cada jugada claro que la situación se complico así que Amelia cambia la estrategia

—bien cambio de planes Riosuke intenta quitarle el balón a los contrarios pasa lo a Ernesto e Isabel Akane y yo cubriremos a los otros

—bien todo saldrá bien Akane chan

—bien

En ese momento así lo hacen Riosuke logra arrancar el balón de sus rivales listo para cambiar las cosas a su favor mira a Ernesto e Isabel

—Ernesto Isabel ¿listos?

—si chaval estamos listos

El chico les pasa el balón mientras Amelía y Akane los cubrían al final anotaron el gol de la victoria

—señores un aplauso para Amelía —dijo Daniel mirando de reojo a Guido aunque esta ya había terminado con el desde hacia varios días

—no este aplauso no es para mi chicos ayudenme de me una G

—G

— denme una U

—U

—denme una I

—I

—denme una D

—D

—denme una O

—O

—¿que dice?

—GUIDO

En ese momento la chica toma el micrófono mientras Raj dirige la banda para acompañarla _**—¿mensione que estoy enamorada de ti? ,¿mensione que no puedo hacer nada? Y quiero decir que sueño contigo todos los días si me dejas gritarlo fuerte eso esta bien (oye) si eso esta bien (oye) conocí a este chico y mi mundo da vueltas ahora solo vivo para el y no quiero que pare**_ — el italo alemán no se lo podía creer su posion había funcionado sintió una calides que no había sentido antes ¿sera amor?

— _ **nunca pensé que podía pasarle a una chica como yo pero mira ahora lo que has hecho me tienes de rodillas porqué mi amor por ti es ridículo esto es (R.I.D.I.C.U.L.O)**_ — todos se contagiaron con la música y los ánimos todos menos Daniel quien se veía molesto

—¿que demonios tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo?

— _ **solo R.I.D.I.C.U.L.O daria mi reino por un beso ¿pero mensione que estoy enamorada de ti? ¿mensione que no puedo hacer nada? Si me dejas gritarlo fuerte eso esta bien si eso esta bien**_

 _ **Tengo que saber que camino tomar Vamos dame una señal Tendrás que demostrarme que tú alguna vez serás solo mío**_

 _ **No quiero pasar un minuto más sin ti Porque si tu corazón no está en esto No sé lo que haría**_

 _ **Porque mi amor por ti es ridículo Yo nunca supe (¿Quién sabía?) que podría ser así Mi amor por ti es ridículo**_

 _ **¡Mi amor es R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O! ¡R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O! Esto es (¡Ridículo!) Solo (¡Ridículo!)**_

 _ **Y yo daría mi reino por solo un beso tuyo, ¡Vamos, ahora!**_

 _ **¡Eh! ¡Oh sí! (¡Eh!) ¡Yeah-ow! ¡Bien! (¡Hey!) ¡Bien! (¡Hey!)**_

 _ **Porque mi amor por ti es ridículo ¡Mi amor es R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O!**_

 _ **¡R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O! Es (¡Ridículo!) Solo (¡Ridículo!) Y daría mi reino solo por un beso tuyo, vamos ya**_

Para cuando termino de cantar se acerco al italo alemán quien estaba bastante sonrojado

—muchas gracias por esto princesa ammm ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—si me encantaría

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	8. Chapter 8

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo siete

Si solo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh por su apoyo estoy contenta por las muestras de apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Llego el día de la cita el italo alemán estaba muy nervioso por ese momento su prima Marian lo ayudaba a prepararse

—caqui ese color te queda genial tezozo — dijo ella con una sonrisa

— espero que todo salga bien la princesa es realmente linda

Mas tarde

—Guido te vez genial — le dijo la joven con una sonrisa

—gratze tu te vez preciosa princesa

—xie xie , y bien ¿a donde iremos?

— ya lo veraz

Mientras caminaban platicaban de muchas cosas pronto su cita iba a dar inicio el muchacho rogaba que todo saliera bien

—¿y bien cual es tu segundo nombre princesa?

— bueno es un tanto vergonzoso mi nombre es Mei ¿y el tuyo?

—no es horrible

— no puede ser peor que el mio

—muy bien Febo

— ok es peor jajaja

—no te burles

Al llegar la chica vio impresionada lo que el había preparado la muchacha se sonrojo a mas no poder "realmente preparo esto por mi" pensó impresionada

—¿te gusta?

— si es muy lindo no se que decir

Antes de comer Amelía sugirió nadar Guido decidió esperarla ya que el no sabía nadar ahí se quedó pensativo en lo que sucedería una vez que cumpliera con su misión

 _ **Un millón de pensamientos en mi cabeza ¿Debo dejar que mi corazón guarde escuchando?**_

 _ **Porque hasta ahora He c**_ am _ **inado la línea.**_

 _ **Nada pierde sino algo que falta No puedo decidir**_

 _ **Lo que está mal, lo que es correcto qué manera debo ir ...**_

 _ **Si yo supiera lo que mi corazón me decía**_

 _ **Yo lo que estoy sintiendo te lo digo**_

 _ **¿Es sólo un sueño? Oh oh ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Si tan sólo pudiera leer los signos Y ser plenamente libre No puedo esperar para finalmente**_

 _ **Quién me estoy destinado a ser. Oh oh**_

 _ **Si solo... Oh oh...**_

 _ **Estoy loco Tal vez podria pasar ¡Sí!**_

 _ **¿Seguirás conmigo Cuando la magia de todos corren a cabo ... ?**_

 _ **Si yo supiera lo que mi corazón me decía Yo lo que estoy sintiendo Te lo digo**_

 _ **¿Es sólo un sueño? Oh oh**_

 _ **Si solo... Oh oh...**_

 _ **Si solo... Oh oh...**_

 _ **Si solo... Oh oh...**_

 _ **Si solo... Si solo...**_

En ese momento se da cuenta de que Amelía no regresaba y comenzó a preocuparse por ella así que decidio ir a buscarla

— Amelía princesa ¿donde estas? — en ese momento se lanza a rescatarla pero en su intento casi se ahoga por suerte ella lo salvo

—¿estas bien?

—¿ porque lo hiciste casi me da un infarto?

—¿no sabes nadar? Vives en una isla

—¡si rodeada por un campo de fuerza invisible che palle!

—lo siento aun así me salvaste y a esta piedra pide un deseo y regres la al lago ,Guido , hace un tiempo te dije que te amaba ¿tu sientes lo mismo? ¿sientes amor?

— en realidad yo ... No conozco el amor

—deja que te enseñe

Mas tarde

—KYAAAA LO LOGRE LO LOGRE MIRA DIMITRI NO SOY UNA CARA BONITA — grito muy emocionada abrazándolo

— me da mucho gusto aru yo sabia que podías hacerlo da

—todo fue gracias a ti

La verdad ya no estaban muy seguros de querer cumplir aquella misión que se les fue encomendada Ernesto disfruto mucho la pizza y la soda con el equipo para celebrar su victoria, Akane Gretchen Angelo Riosuke y Jane habían formado un nuevo grupo los aliados del eje eran el nuevo club de periodismo sin mencionar que se había encariñado con Pochi , Marian demostró que no solo era una cara bonita y Guido...

—Guido ¿que haces?

—¿sabes? Cuando los 2p vengan se apoderen de todo , destruyan todo lo que es bueno y hermoso, encarcelen a los lideres y saquen a todas las naciones de sus casas el que Amelía siga enamorada de mi seria cruel

—pero Guido

— creeme sorella es lo mejor esta posion cambiara su concepto de mi

El muchacho trataba de no llorar pero no podía evitarlo

 _ **Un millón de pensamientos en mi cabeza ¿Debo dejar que mi corazón guarde escuchando?**_

 _ **Porque hasta ahora He c**_ am _ **inado la línea.**_

 _ **Nada pierde sino algo que falta No puedo decidir**_

 _ **Lo que está mal, lo que es correcto qué manera debo ir ...**_

 _ **Si solo...**_

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo ocho

El día de la familia

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo ocho antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a mis amigas Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh Arashi Hetalia Medida Di Anhelo y Zde Zenka por su apoyo y comentarios espero les guste el capítulo de hoy

Había llegado el día de la familia aquel día en que los estudiantes se reencontrarían con sus padres pero ese día todo cambiaría para bien o para mal

— _ **mon cherr moadmueselle**_ —se presento Pierre con traje y corbata — _ **ponganse cómodos y disfruten mientras nosotros presentamos dignamente su cena nuestro huésped sea usted venga el menú a probar una servilleta cherie y yo hago lo demás le soup du o hours sum nuestra vida es atender va a ver que maravilla no me cree pregunte a la vagilla a bailar y a cantar Esta es Francia no olvidar la comida aquí es primero ya se ve consulte su menú y haga su elección venga usted nuestro huesped sea usted**_

En ese momento todos los jóvenes salen a acompañar a el hijo de Francia e Inglaterra en el coro _**— pruebe ustedes el Soufle y el postre de Esamble todo esta aquí servido con el toque de un gourmet la inquietud a olvidar que el banquete va a empezar no hay tristeza ni protesta cuando aquí se hace la fiesta habrá trucos sin par y mil bromas que contar todo aquí esta en su punto lo puede apostar y vamos a brindar nada le va a costar pida usted pida usted nuestro huésped sea usted**_

Mientras eso pasaba Guido y compañía hacen aparición estaban algo nerviosos por suerte nadie los conocía o eso pensaban

Mientras

—imagine que algo así pasaría — decía Macau con seriedad cuando su hija le contó que terminó con Daniel

—cariño no te lo queríamos decir pero ese muchacho no nos agradaba para ti siempre consideramos que era algo falso — continuo Monaco

—lo se madre padre les agradezco su comprensión y apoyo amm tengo una nueva relación

—bien cariño ¿conocemos a tu novio?

— algo así padre Guido

En ese momento ambos países se quedan bastante sorprendidos por la decisión de su hija pero prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario negativo aunque la monegasca por poco se desmaya

—madre, padre les presento a Guido mi novio

—es un gusto conocerlos señor Macau señora Monaco

—el gusto es nuestro muchacho ¿un juego de croquet antes del almuerzo?

—de hecho vienen mis amigos

—que bien mientras mas mejor

Mas tarde

—ciao — saludo una voz masculina Guido al voltear se dio cuenta quien era el dueño de la voz nada mas y nada menos que Lovino Vargas mejor conocido como Romano quien venía acompañado de su esposa Seycheles y de su hijo Angelo quien decidió no delatarlo para evitar que su padre hiciera un escándalo

—nos pareces familiar ¿nos conocemos? — pregunto Seycheles con una sonrisa

—etto no mama es nuevo viene ... De otra escuela — respondió rápidamente Angelo

—ya veo —respondió Romano

Todo parecía ir bien hasta Daniel se acercó prácticamente a fastidiar al italo aleman y sabia como lastimarlo

— señor Romano señora Seycheles tengan cuidado este tipo juega con cuchillos en ese momento Romano reaccionó ya que tenia cierto parecido con su padre

—¡chigui maldito bastardo patatas! ¡¿como eres tan joven che palle?!

— tío Romano tía Seycheles calmense 2p Alemania sigue en la isla el es Guido su hijo ¿recuerdan la proclamación de darles una oportunidad a la nueva generación?

—¿te volviste loca? — pregunto Hungria apareciendo de la nada junto con Austria

—nos destruirán —completo este —¿no lo recuerdan? Primera y segunda guerra mundial , la guerra sino-japonesa la guerra fría no éramos nosotros eramos controlados por sus padres sin mencionar que un día tu madre trato de invadirnos

—¡señor Austria ya basta! — respondió una voz femenina esa era México del norte acompañada por Japón y Riosuke

—ellos no son culpables Austria san

—oto san y oka san tienen razón ellos no tienen la culpa

—yo no estaria tan segura aniki Riosuke los criaron sus padres ¿que le puede enseñar un 2p a sus hijos? ¿lealtad juego limpio? El es el peor de todos le robaste a otro chico la novia

—oye tia no creó que ...

—tu disfrutas lastimar , y tu hace falta decir mas utilizas a quien se te pone en frente sin importar que le rompas el corazón

—che palle espejo espejo ¿quien es el peor gusano?

El espejo muestra el reflejo de la chica mitad coreana y mitad bielorrusa esta furiosa esta a punto de tratar de agredirla por lo que su primo le lanza un hechizo dejándola inconsciente para susto de todos los presentes al ver esto los cuatro salen horrorizados de ahí

—chicos esperen por favor

—sabia que esto pasaría

— pero padre madre no fue su culpa

—no hija fue tuya

Dicho esto se fueron de ahí ahora las cosas habían cambiado

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo nueve

La última prueba

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo nueve antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a Julchen Awesome Bieldmiths por su apoyo en el fic espero les guste

Después de aquel desastre prácticamente los demás estudiantes prácticamente permenecieron alejados de ellos a excepción de Amelía Riosuke Gretchen y Dimitri

— Dimitri yo...

—no te preocupes Marian no fue tu culpa da Daniel es un idiota aru

— aniki Dimitri

—lo siento debo irme

En ese momento van pasando por ahí Daniel Madison y Pierre para fastidiar aun mas

—¿cuanto tiempo creen que durara aquí mes amies ?

—no lo se Amelía solo le gusta por ser el chico malo ella jamas querrá a un 2p como su pareja jajajajaja

Guido molesto por el comentario de Daniel decidió sacar su libro de hechizos para defenderse — castizo postizo deshagan el hechizo — poco después el hechizo del cabello de las chicas desapareció para asombro de los presentes — tengo mas en este libro — dijo asustando a todos — que mañana llegue lo antes posible

 _ **Soy malo desde la cuna soy malo desde la cuna**_

 _ **Estoy podrido hasta la médula no se puede pedir mas**_

Al día siguiente

—bien ya saben que hacer Akane cortarás la electricidad Ernesto distraeras a los guardias y Marian tu darás la señal

—de acuerdo

—que así sea entonces

Mientras en la isla de los 2p

—che palle ¿porque tardan tanto joder? — pregunta Luciana molesta

—tranquila mujer nuestro hijo esta consciente de la importancia de esta misión — dijo Lutz tratando de tranquilizarla

—Italia sama Alemania san ya comenzó el evento — dijo Kuro tranquilizando la situación

Mas tarde

Se acercaba el día de la toma de posecion y Amelia felizmente tomaba la mano del italo alemán quien mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica

—Guido este rosario era de la abuela Portugal paso a mi padre y después a mi me gustaría mucho que lo usaras

—ahora no princesa no quiero perderlo ah yo también quiero darte algo comelo después de la toma de posecion para recuperar fuerzas

—me lo comeré ahora

—no a mm ¿como te sientes?

—am no lo se esperare a que la pócima haga efecto

—bien espera ¿que?

— ya lo sabia el hechizo desapareció cuando estuve en el lago

—ah ya veo

— no te preocupes lo entiendo te enamoraste de mi y yo salía con Daniel

—hemm si eso , así que todo era falso

En ese momento la chica lo toma del mentón y lo besa haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder— yo te dije que te amaba y era verdad — en ese momento le coloca el rosario y entran al anfitiatro donde los esperaban Riosuke y Dimitri quienes entregarían la presidencia

—muy bien aru recuerda que la decisión que tomes sera para todo tu período

—lo se Dimitri pero también se que existen las segundas oportunidades ¿verdad Riosuke?

—asi es Amelía sabemos que lo harás bien

Mas tarde

Inglaterra se acerca a la chica con una leve sonrisa en el rostro después pidió a Riosuke que le diera su varita — ¿prometes ser una gobernante de bien y honrar las costumbres de Gakuen?

—lo prometo

—entonces en este momento te nombro presidenta escolar

Pero algo pasa de repente alguien le quita la varita a la inglesa y se abre el portal

—el portal se ha abierto— dijo Andrés

—somos libres — sonrió Verónica

—jajajajajajajajajaja — en ese momento Luciana llego al lugar sonriendo maleficamente

—ve ve es

—ciao ¿me extrañaron?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	11. Chapter 11

Hetadescendientes

Capitulo final

Cuatro corazones unidos

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a Julchen Awesome Bieldmiths y Merida Di Angelo por su apoyo espero les guste

En ese momento se vio a Madyson que tenia la varita ante el asombro de todos los presentes —¡si no vas a hacerme hermosa yo misma lo haré! —por suerte Guido la toma pero ahora debía tomar una decisión

—Guido dame la varita

—apartate Amelía —dice este determinado pero ella no le hace caso — ¡Apartate!

—nos vengaremos

—no espera yo se que eres bueno no quieres hacer esto

—pero Amelía nuestros padres

—ellos ya tomaron su decisión ahora tomen la suya

—creo que quiero ser bueno

—ya eres bueno

—¿como lo sabes?

—porque lo veo en tus ojos

—creo que tienes razón chicos robar cosas no nos hace felices ,Ernesto la pizza y la soda con el equipo por la victoria te hace feliz Marian no tienes que fingir ser tonta para gustarle a un chico eres inteligentisima Akane el club de periodismo con los aliados del eje y jugar con Pochi te hace feliz ¿quien lo diría? Yo ... No quiero dominar al mundo con esto solo quiero ir a la escuela y estar con Amelía así que yo elijo el bien

— vale tío elijo el bien

—el bien también tesoso

—amm pregunta Guido san nuestros padres no sabrán nada ¿verdad? Porque van a estar realmente molestos

—sus padres no estarán aqui

—bien Amelía san entonces el bien

Pero esto es interrumpido por 2p Italia que aparece de la nada con una sonrisa siniestra

—ciao ¿ me extrañaron?

—madre no te quiero aquí —dice Guido molesto

—jaja no me hagas reír ahora dame la varita—dijo de manera autoritaria pero el chico se la dio a Inglaterra

-—bibidi babidi

—bu — en ese momento le quita la varita y congela el tiempo acercándose a Francia e Inglaterra —umm en otros tiempos en otros tiempos ahora ¿por donde empezaré ? creo que empezaremos con esto —en este momento le quito el rosario a su hijo —no debe haber amor en tu vida es débil y ridículo

—no madre no seré villano como tu

—eres joven ya aprenderás

—no madre no soy como tu el amor no es débil ni ridículo

—descuida Guido san hay poder que pueda vencer al bien

— ay por favor —la empujo viéndola con desepcion —tu madre estaría muy desepcionada

—esto es entre tu y yo madre nunca me preguntaste que es lo que yo quería chicos atrás de mi no hay mal que venza si cuatro corazones están dispuestos a luchar no hay mal que vrnza y si cuatro corazones están dispuestos a luchar

Poco a poco la italiana se desvanesio hasta encojerse mientras todo vuelve a la normalidad

—¿que fue lo que paso?

—seencogió al tamaño de su corazón —dijo Inglaterra

—¿sequedara asi para siempre?

—para siempre es mucho tiempo mon ami—dijo Francia —tu aprendiste a amar ella lo hará

—si, creo que si amm señora Inglaterra esto le pertenece a usted

—y esto te pertenece a ti ustedes han sacado diez en bondad

—¿que paso? —preguntoAmelía confundida

—descuida princesa ya lo solucionamos

—la proxima vez yo te rescato ¿si?

—¿que te parece si no haypróxima vez?

En ese momento se ve a Taiwan y Canadá regañando a su hija por lo que había pasado

—te amamos pero estas en seriosproblemas

—ciao señora Taiwan señor Canada a mm yo fui quien le metió esas ideas locas en la cabeza es una chica genial por dentro y por fuera

— lo sabemos —dijo Taiwan

— y yo soy feliz deque sean mis papas

—he ¿no se suponía que esto era una fiesta?—dijo Isabel

—que empiese la fiesta ya —continuo Ernesto

Y asi las cosas tomaron su lugar ¿conocen la historia del mafioso que se enamoro de una princesa y cambiaron el mundo? Pues ya existe y si creen que esto es el final es solo el comienzo

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el fic muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo nos leemos pronto


End file.
